Of Men at Sea
by Lisuz
Summary: Zoro and Sanji had somehow always known they were bound to each other deeper than to anyone else, but the brotherly hate and the cover of pure warriors' respect had always hidden their connection. Yaoi. Rated M for later chapter.
1. Routine

Disclaimer: I own nothing but that perverted mind. Everything else is Eiichiro Oda property (Lucky old man...)

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, Sanji, Zoro!"

"You two idiots, come and help for love's sake!"

"Yeah, Naaaami!!!"

"Witch…"

"Marimo, say that again and you will have to face me…"

"Oh, I'm chickening…"

"I'm shocked…I thought your own mental vocabulary could contain no more than four words: sword, sleep, booze and… SHITHEAD!"

"Stop bitching, love-cook, and start moving your little whiny ass!"

"I swear on your sorry balls that I'll kick the shit outta you…"

"Wishful thinking, dartboard eyebrows…"

"Would you mind cutting it? I need you to carry the—" Nami tried.

"You know what? You're not worth my time… I don't even know why I answer to your teasing…"

"Maybe because you're the one starting it, love-cook!"

"Just because your goddamned face makes me to!"

"What's up with my face now? It's you the one who have a questioning mark on his forehead!"

Eventually Nami took control on the situation and smacked them over their heads, murmuring something about 'stupid cooks and swordsmen' and 'old married couples' all the way from the deck to the girls room. Usop, Chopper and Luffy approached the two dreadful straw hat's components that now were laying emotionless on the grassy deck of the Thousand Sunny and started poking at them, but the little reindeer stopped still for a second.

"W-what if they wake up, now?"

"Naaa, they won't!!"

As a matter of fact, they did.

--

The rest of the day passed by, as normally as ever, with Robin reading, Franky singing, Nami drawing maps and Usop drawing pictures of them all, Chopper experimenting, Luffy bouncing, Zoro probably sleeping somewhere and Sanji... the cook was actually observing all of them: he took sometime to have a smoke while the roast he prepared for dinner was in the oven and was now leaning placidly against the railing. He breathed deeply: tobacco, salt and…what was that smell? Sanji furrowed his brows and decided to discover what the hell was determined to ruin his only peaceful moment; he walked along the kitchen's external wall, getting astern. The cook looked down, meeting eye briefly with the sitting figure.

"What the hell are you doing? Jerking off your swords?" He himself had to admit it has been way too rough. A vein popped over Zoro's forehead, but he said nothing: he let fall some drops of steel polish over the blade of Wado, tilting it slightly forward to let the thick liquid slid on it. The swordsman watched it intently almost forgetting that the cook was still there: his green eyes moved from the blade to a piece of cloth that laid in a short distance from him, he was about to reach for it when a pale hand grasped it first and handed the white rag to him.

"Here…"

_His way to say sorry._

Zoro nodded, smiling mentally, and took it from the cook's hand: their eyes locked together for a second but then Sanji calmly walked away.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, wash your hands, muscledhead…".

--

Zoro walked to the kitchen and waved back to Chopper who was jumping on the grass to make himself noticeable for the swordsman. He grinned and Zoro grinned back and then he realized it was a trap. Fuck.

Luffy jumped on him from the crow nest and he was crashed against the wooden floor.

"You bastards!"

At that Usop stopped laughing, Luffy stood up and Chopper screamed, and the all of them started running for their life.

"I told you guys, Zoro is too stupid: even if we do it every day, he forgets!"

The door of the kitchen opened and Sanji popped his head out. "Dinneeeeer, Rooobin, Naaaaaami, dinner is ready, my loooove!!!" then he cleared his throat.

"Oi, bunch of shits, dinner! Oh, my dear Robin! Of curse I wasn't talking about you! Franky! Yes… you were in the bunch I was talking about. Naaaami! Please take a seat beloved ladies!!"

"Hey, cook!"

Sanji lifted his eyebrow at Franky who took his glasses off and they stared at each other. But then…

"Alright, I need cola…"

The cook smirked and shook his head. "Marimo, stop running with those nerds or I will give you a real reason for running!"

"Shuddup!!"

Sanji turned to the table and jumped.

"Luffy, how the hell you managed--??" He drifted off.

"He has been in here since you opened the door, I guess…" Robin answered.

"Should have imagined…"

Usop and Chopper entered but he stopped them.

"**Hands."**

"But Luffy—"

"Just because Luffy's place is in a museum with a club and a nice fur wrapped around him doesn't mean –"

"Whuattaclab? (What is a club)" he spitted some of the roast he had in his mouth over the table and Nami clenched her fists dangerously.

"A thing I'll soon shove up your ass"

Luffy swallowed. "Zoro! What is a club?"

"An association…maybe…"

"You're such a shit head…"

"Franky!! What is it, what is it??"

"A club… Oh! A night club, c'mon you should have got it too!" Franky smirked and so did Zoro.

"What do they do in a night club??"

"Oh well, you can ask for diff—"

"Enough you guys!! Eat in silence!"

That's what women are made for.

The crew ate dinner and not even Luffy spoke; a man who was going to be the King of the pirates was afraid to death of that damned woman, you can imagine Usop situation: he was still hyperventilating.

The burp that erupted from Luffy throat signalled the end of the dinner.

"Hey Marimo, help me with the dishes…"

"'R ya kiddin'?"

Sanji slipped the sake bottle from Zoro's fingers and waved it in front of his eyes.

"No helping, no booze…"

"Blackmailing bastard…"

--

Near the sink, the two men exchanged the same actions of every after-dinner; Sanji washed, Zoro dried, always the same. Rarely they would say something to each other, but maybe that night was different.

"Oi…"

"Mmmh?"

"Would you mind having a look at the knives?"

Zoro blinked.

"A-alright…"

"Good, because even thought I sharpen them—"

"—They suck…"

"Well, I wouldn't have put it up like this, but yeah…"

"It's just because you have to know how to do it, I'll take care of that…"

"Ok…"

"But, why haven't you bought new ones when we left?"

"Nami cut off all the out-of-pocket expenses…"

"Witch…"

"Hey, don't say that."

"I really don't know why you keep being her slave…"

"Because I'm a slave of love…"

"…you don't know what you're talking about…"

This time was Sanji's turn to blink before Zoro hang his towel on the hook and walked off.


	2. Hints

A great thank you to Eleonora, who as usual corrected my writing. Love you, Sweety!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.

Enjoy!

* * *

Sanji was still thinking about the strange exchange of words between him and the swordsman when he finally finished sweeping the floor. The cook took the towel that was dangling from his belt and hanged it on the hook where Zoro—he shook his head trying to clear his thoughts.

How could the marimo tell him that he didn't know anything about love? He was the love-cook after all, the prince charming every girl aimed at! He wished good night to his kitchen before turning off the lights and walking outside: everything was so peaceful, the moon was high in the sky and he felt incredibly romantic; if just there was a beautiful woman helping him through the night… he shrugged and decided he could use a bit of his inspiration to kick the swordsman ass tonight, it wasn't like he was doing much: with all the probabilities he was sleeping during his watch.

He climbed the crow nest and opened the trap-door.

"Hey, marimo! You awake??"

Sanji waited before rolling his eyes, and got nearer to the figure on the couch.

"Oi! Shithead!"

"Whatta hell?"

Sanji kept quiet for few moments, deciding to make something clear before starting kicking the swordsman.

"That was weird…"

"Oh no, it wasn't: it is called sleeping, eyebrows freak…"

"I wasn't talking about that…"

"Mmmh?"

"Back in the kitchen…what you said…"

"I was just expressing my thoughts."

"It's not true…"

"What?"

"I love them…"

"Then I'm sorry…"

"Every woman need to be loved, a bit…"

"You can love them without acting like a stupid jackass…"

"What?!"

"Just two words: Enies Lobby."

Sanji mouth opened but no sounds came from it. Touché.

"I want you to remember something: I respect you as a fighter, as a warrior, but when I see you submitting yourself to every will of a woman, well…I find it revolting…"

The cook's gaze met with Zoro's: it was so intense he barely found the determination not to lower his eyes.

"You're strong, as strong as me maybe, if not, then you're just few steps backwards, and believe me you cannot imagine the effort it's taking me to say so…" Zoro stopped and narrowed his eyes. "It makes me sick to see someone so powerful turning himself into a worm…"

Sanji wanted to scream, to tell the swordsman he was wrong that nothing he said was true and tell him to get lost, but deep down he felt a strange pain, something he had never felt before not even when Nami had tried to make him open his eyes, telling him he was being an ass since he let a woman beat him. But now, Zoro was telling him so.

"I-I need to—" Sanji tried, but his voice trembled.

"Goodnight."

"Yeah, 'night…"

He turned to leave but stopped half the way to the trap door.

"Oi…"

"What, cook?"

"Can I…stay here?"

What the hell? Sanji couldn't believe his own words. Why would he spend sometime there, with the swordsman, alone? He cleared his throat.

"Never mind…scrap what I said…"

"It's not like the crow nest is my own property anyway…"

Sanji's pulse fastened as he moved towards the couch underneath the window, where Zoro sat. He faced the swordsman.

"I respect you too…"

Zoro nodded and whispered "Don't make a fool of yourself…"

"Eh…can't promise…"

Zoro smirked as Sanji leaned his head against the glass of the window and fell asleep.

--

Sanji woke up with the very first rays of the sun. He blinked few times, trying to get rid of the sleepiness, and wiped a trail of saliva from his chin.

"Rise and shine, cook"

"'morning Franky…"

"The swordsman watch ended but I decided not to wake prince charming from his beauty sleep just to tell that his date was goi—"

"My what?!?"

"**Your date**…"

"**My what**?!?"

"Oh come on! Then why were **you** sleeping in the same room as the haramaki? You usually don't even stand breathing the same air!"

"We had to solve something out…an argument…"

Franky watched him intently before speaking again.

"You both are good guys deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, de—"

"Hey I got it, ok?"

"—down, you shouldn't be quarrelling like asses all the time…" The cyborg finished.

"What, Franky? Old memories…?" Sanji smiled.

"Guess so, we used to argue about anything…" Franky almost lost himself in his own trail of thoughts. "Now, go and get started with breakfast, damn it!!"

Sanji got to his feet in a hurry, waved and closed the trap-door.

"Yeah…old memories… Iceburg was quite good in bed too, now that he made me think about that…"

--

He set the table in a hurry because, damn it, he was late with breakfast. Everyone would wake up in few minutes and he needed to bake pancakes and prepare the orange juice for the ladies and—at the thought he stopped still and the mental picture of Zoro appeared in his mind. He lifted his eyebrow to himself and started squeezing the oranges.

--

"Breakfast is ready my wonderful flowers!!"

Robin and Nami headed for the kitchen and stared for a good while at Sanji.

"Sanji, are you feeling right?"

"Yes, of curse!!!!"

"You look…quieter…"

"No…It's just your impression…" Sanji's eyes widened as he took his hands to his mouth: he just, did he—he contradicted Nami…roughly. Zoro passed by, lifting both his brows. Usop, looked at Sanji carefully and checked his temperature.

"Chopper, come and have a look at him…"

"Aaaah, Sanji get yourself together, I need food!"

"N-nami…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

Franky who was coming down from the crow nest, merely snorted at the sight of Sanji jumping off board.

"What got into him?"

"He ish 'mitting sheppuku! (He is committing seppuku)" Answered Luffy while stuffing his mouth with whatever he could reach –almost everything being the rubber boy he was.

Breakfast went by in a hurry and he found himself to deal with the usual amount of dirty dishes and the pretty uncommon feeling of self-pity; the swordsman wanted him not to make a fool of himself ever again, and what did he do today? He just jumped off board because he had spat back venom to his beloved Nami, even though she kept on saying that it wasn't like he said 'fuck you' or something… as for her it was a normal answer. Bullshit. Oh God! He had contradicted her again.

He removed his apron and headed outside: a cigarette and some fresh hair would do good, and maybe the beautiful view of his ladies sunbathing. He smiled at the thought and hurried his way out.

He had his hand on the door-handle when the door opened and Zoro appeared on the way.

"Oi…watch out, marimo!"

"What?!"

"Drop it…nothing important…" He didn't feel like arguing right now. The question 'what the hell got into you, bastard, you're always in for a good kick-the-swordsman-ass' crossed his mind for a second before Zoro spoke.

"The knives, dartboard eyebrows…"

The cook was taken aback.

"W-what?"

"You must be deaf or stupid…much more like the second option…"

"Asshole…"

"Freak…"

Sanji stared at the paper bag Zoro was holding.

"What's in it?" he pointed.

"Oh, here…the things I need to narrow the knives and all…"

The cook looked at the bag and then straight into Zoro's eyes: they stayed like this for a while, none really knowing what to say or do. The swordsman coughed.

"Nami is sunbathing… hurry before she gets tired and dresses up…"

"Hey, keep your irony all for yourself, I've enough of mine…"

Zoro smirked, he had never enjoyed so much challenging the cook.

"Tsk…the only thing you'll never have enough of it's brain…there's a long way to go before you stuff all the room in your skull…"

Sanji grinned back. "I'll not have brain but at least I look like a normal human-being and not a Neanderthal…"

"You're right, a little blonde princess it's what you are…"

Sanji grunted loudly and turned his back to the swordsman, facing the cupboard. He walked the very short distance to it and opened the door: he withdrew his whole knives-set and took it on the table.

"Here…"

Zoro sat on a chair and got ready to start.

"…and here." Sanji added leaning a bottle of his best sake on the table. Zoro looked at it perplexedly and then at the cook, and then back at the bottle.

"Are you kidding me or something?"

"Shuddup, marimo…"

The blond was ready to leave but he stopped on the door way.

"Thank you, moss-head…"

Zoro smiled to him.

_He smiled. _

Something inside of Sanji melted but he couldn't really understand what: he just felt warmness spread in his chest as his throat dried and his cheeks set on fire.

--

It wasn't like he didn't enjoy watching Nami in a small, pink bikini but his mind had been somewhere else all the while he had been leaning on the railing, smoking and staring at the hot redhead. Alright: pretending to. He wasn't interested in what he was looking at, and that was not a good sign: he should have gone wild, mental pictures of Nami stripping of her minimal clothing should have popped in his mind and he should have felt his trousers getting uncomfortably tight. But nothing happened… nothing of that, nothing in general. As a matter of fact, he wasn't thinking at all, it was like his mind shut down the moment the swordsman smiled at him, like all his brain activities stopped their usual course: and he was pissed at that.

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanji!"

"Luffy… I've got a bad headache…"

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanji, I'm huuuuuuuungry!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanji!"

"Look, I'm not quite in the right mood…"

"Saaaaaaaa—" he kicked, hard.

"Hey, marimo!! Go and get the captain back!!"

The swordsman appeared on the doorway of the kitchen, he looked lazily at Sanji and then he realized that Luffy had been sent off-board.

"Shit" he jumped.

After retrieving the rubber boy, Zoro dragged them both over deck where Chopper took care of the captain, and he peeled off of his body the wet shirt.

"Like what you're staring at, dartboard eyebrow?"

Sanji's eyes widened. He hadn't been staring at him, come on. He wasn't even looking his way! How could the marimo possibly think he was- How could he- Sanji wasn't- Ok, maybe he was staring at the swordsman, but it was just because he thought he was a fucking exhibitionist.

"Dress up, shithead, you're in front of innocent ladies…"

"Innocent?? Is Nami innocent?? What th—"

"What have you said, marimo?"

"I said—"

"Here we are again" Nami rolled her eyes and walked away.


	3. Thinking

Here it is the third chapter^^

Disclaimer: even if everybody is aware of the fact I'd like to underline the fact that I don't own One Piece.

Enjoy!

* * *

Sanji was lazily smoking, sitting on one of the chairs in the kitchen. He had cleaned off and was now taking his sweet time, enjoying his cigarette even more than he usually did: that night dinner had been a great success, and he was extremely proud of himself. Lately he had been really inspired and didn't actually why, he simply felt like that. He passed his fingers on his lips and thought how long it has been since he last kissed a girl: months so far, when they stopped at one of the island he will never remember the name of, as for the girl's name. Thinking better about it, he wasn't even actually sure whether the girl had told him or not: it had been just an itch, nothing more, nothing less. The cook smiled to himself, he lacked something, something that was not just an occasional kiss or a fuck and he knew very well the fact: of course it was great to find some relief and relax with a beautiful woman sometimes, but… he missed someone telling him they loved him, hugged him like he was the only thing that mattered, whispered to him while making love and not the usual erotic moans and screams. He closed his eyes: he had never had anything of the like, never in his whole life.

The door cracked open and he startled, snapping back to reality.

"Oh…you still in here…"

"What? You wanted to steal some booze, marimo?"

"Actually, yes."

"Shithead."

"Dartboard."

Sanji sighed, dealing with the swordsman was useless…

"In the cabinet, you know damn well which one…"

Zoro lifted his eyebrow and stared at the sitting form of the cook. _What the hell…_

"Hey, you like me or something? You've never been that docile…"

"Wishful thinking, asshole…"

Zoro shook his head and neared the cabinet withdrawing a bottle of Whiskey. He thought a little about it and then took two glasses and handed one to Sanji, who thanked him with a whispered "Neanderthal's learning some manners…".

"It just look like you need some run away from your problems…"

"Then I should storm off the kitchen…"

"Fuck you."

The swordsman sat in front of the cook, he poured Whiskey in both the glasses and then sipped his, enjoying the burning feeling of the alcohol and the taste in his mouth. He closed his eyes and Sanji couldn't help but stare at him. The usually rough features of Zoro relaxed as he took another sip; his eyes opened slightly and he stared back at Sanji, who kept the eyes contact. There was a long silence, but not an unpleasant one: it was almost comforting. The cook propped his head on his hand, with the other he played with the glass.

"What?" Zoro said, more softly than he had wanted it to sound.

"Just watching… you mind?"

"No…"

Sanji nodded and tasted the content of his glass, wetting his lips at first, and then parting them to allow the Whiskey in his mouth.

"It's a good one…"

"I thought you didn't mind the quality as long as it was booze…"

"Don't give me less credit than what I deserve, cook…"

Sanji snorted and then he whispered. "I failed the 'stop-being-a-fool' thing…"

"I wasn't sure myself if you could handle it, though…"

"Don't give me less credit than what I deserve, swordsman…"

Zoro chuckled as he filled his glass again, as soon as the glass was full he stood up and headed to the door.

"I'll leave the bottle here, just… don't get too drunk, perverted cook…"

"Where are you going?"

"There is a full moon tonight…"

Sanji let the thought dance in his mind for a moment before grabbing his own glass and the bottle and following the swordsman.

--

It had been a pretty uncommon thing, one of those things you could see once in your life or, if you're a really lucky kind of person, twice, but it hadn't been unpleasant. Actually, quite the opposite. Zoro let the remembrances of the night before fill his thoughts; he could clearly remember the warming feeling of sharing something so natural and yet so special with someone else than himself, the thrill of excitement he felt running down his spine when Sanji, smirking widely, teased him saying he could kick the swordsman ass all the way to the moon and back, and he himself had answered that he was pretty sure he could but then he would have dealt with his swords and he would have had his legs chopped off, the way his heart raced when their fingers brushed together while passing the bottle and the way they looked at each other just before going one to sleep, the other to watch.

He was feeling at peace. And complete. _Complete…_

It was like he had found something that could fill the empty space in his soul, but he couldn't quite make out what this 'something' actually was. _Sanji. _The name crossed his mind and slipped unintentionally from his lips in an almost soundless whisper. The swordsman fought back the thought that was the cook who made him feel like this, but he had to admit eventually that maybe, just maybe the blond perverted man was the cause of this nice state of mind. They were becoming closer and closer, without stopping fighting or arguing; they were still at their daily basis but they were now connected more deeply; there were those little smiles here and there, but their cocky grins didn't disappear; there was that lump in his stomach whenever he looked at the cook but he kept teasing him to start a fight. Their friendship –nakamaship- was great in that way.

Zoro smiled and drifted to a pleasant slumber.

--

"—ro, Zoro!"

A wet fingertip poked his cheek.

"What the fuck?"

"Look at what we caught!"

"Yeah! Great captain Usop had proved once again what he's worth!!!!"

Zoro stared at the big green-and-yellow striped fish in Luffy's hands.

"Is it edible?"

"Sure!"

"He doesn't look like it is…"

"Chopper, I'm telling you!! It is, IT IS!!!!!"

"Your stomach can deal with poisons of every kind, anyway!"

A vein popped on Zoro forehead. Stupid bunch of jackasses…

"Hey, Sanji can make sushi then!!!"

"What about a fish-soup?!"

"Or maybe one of these Italian dishes he knows…" Luffy started drooling.

"I don't think this kind of fish is suitable…"

"Then what about a—"

Unfortunately for the three of them, Nami appeared.

"What is this clatter?! Unlike you, there are people working on this ship!"

The rubber man turned his head and looked seriously at the navigator.

"Who?!?"

Foolish question.

"Hey!! I didn't say anything!!"

"Nami, pleaaaaase!!!"

"Argh!"

"Aaaaaah!"

"I'm beggin—"

--

"Hey everyone! Dinner is ready!!"

Luffy hurried into the kitchen with one of his usual stupid grins, leaving behind the others members of the crew but was soon stopped by a powerful kick which aimed at his face without double thinking.

"Ladies first dumbass, how many times do I have to tell you??"

"Sanji, don't be so rough to our dear captain" Robin chuckled followed by a fuming Nami.

"Oh, but he freaking deserve it!!!" She shrieked. Sanji forced a smile and stepped out of the way, allowing the girls in but he didn't leave the doorway; he was waiting for someone else. He wasn't actually sure why, but just the thought of greeting the swordsman in his kitchen, in the place where he gave the best of himself, made him unnaturally happy and proud. That's why, when the green head of said swordsman appeared at the doorway, before his eyes, he gave one of his best smiles, the ones he used to get at girls and to girls only, and whispered a soft "Good evening", like he would have done meeting a great guest back at the Baratie.

Zoro couldn't help but smile back at the cook, overwhelmed with such force by this uncommon behaviour; he was pleased like he would have never felt just months ago, he felt dizzy and delighted but at the same time he felt terribly afraid of those feelings, simply because they were there and they were for another man. To be more precise…for the cook. _What's got into you? He is the dartboard eyebrows, damnit…_

"Zoro, sorry but…we would like to have dinner, you know…" Usop inquired, his legs trembling.

"Oh…" the swordsman blinked few time. "Oh, yeah…" he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry, well…" shaking his head he headed for the table and sat next to Robin, who elbowed at his side.

"What?"

"You know very well what, swordsman…" She chuckled and lifted her index finger to her lips, in a hushing manner, while smiling gently to Zoro, who took the hint and blushing turned his head away.

Sanji was still arguing with the rest of the male-part of the crew, and Zoro thought a little before leaning to his side and whispering to the dark haired woman.

"What the hell you meant?!"

Nami, from the other side of the table, massaged her temple in a useless attempt to stop her growing headache, rolled her eyes and looked sternly at him before whispering.

"Are you dense?" She looked at him and frowned. "Yes, you are…but that's not the point…the fact is that you and Sanji are getting…oh, come on!" she tried hard not to raise her voice, but it was difficult when dealing with such a mass of muscles and stupidity.

"We are getting, **what**?"

"Hey, what's going on over here, are you peeving the girls, moss head?!"

"Look, prince of dumbass-land, the only annoying thing in here is you…" Zoro seriously stared at him with the look he only reserved for enemies, and in that moment something inside of Sanji broke; and maybe the crashing sound must have been heard even by the swordsman, or perhaps it was the pained expression his features decided to put on that made Zoro realize his behaviour and look like he had just hurt an harmless animal. But Sanji wasn't harmless and surely he wasn't going to make Zoro think he was…but…his brain simply couldn't process in that moment, he just knew he wanted to answer to Zoro's fucking teasing but it was too agonizing.

He managed to whisper a dismissed "Fuck off" before waiting on the ladies and apologizing to them for his rudeness. The swordsman followed him with his eyes the entire time wanting to say something but too uncertain to act, too scared of the new feelings, too freaking shocked that the damned women got their change of attitude, too… too much everything at the same time.

* * *

A special thanks to Eleonora who as usual beared my frantic begging for her to have a look at my mistakes! She rocks

Love to everyone

Lisuz


	4. Realization

Eri bellissima, lasciatelo dire  
e anche stavolta so che non mi crederai  
eri davanti a me, davanti agli occhi del bambino  
e gli occhi del bambino quelli non li danno proprio indietro mai  
credimi, mai  
ti dico, mai.

(Ligabue)

Enjoy!!

* * *

Sanji was humming as he leaned against the wall just outside the kitchen: everyone was dining inside but he didn't feel like getting in anytime soon, not even the thought of his dear ladies who now had to provide to themselves all alone, surrounded by that bunch of idiots and the fucking-shitty swordsman, made him move. His head was hurting as hell and his stomach wasn't quite alright, there was a strange ache there and for a moment he really feared to throw up over deck. But to say it all, the cook didn't know why on earth he felt that bad.

Ok, maybe he knew pretty damn well why, but thinking of it, it was not such a big deal: they had been at worse terms, far worse than that and he had never felt sorry, or aching or injured or anything that was even remotely connected with the word 'pain', physical or mental as it was, and, more important, he had never, ever, let his own goodness to overcome his duties as a cook just for the sake of a stupid quarrel with that green haired man.

He slammed the back of his head against the wooden wall behind and closed his eyes.

"What got into you, love-cook?" he whispered to himself.

"What **really** got into you?"

Sanji turned abruptly and stared at the tall form of the swordsman, who clumsily scratched his head feeling the weight of the cook's intense gaze.

" 'Got kicked out 'coz I had been an ass, as the witch addressed me…" Zoro said.

Sanji kept his eyes fixed on Zoro's eyes but the swordsman looked away and tried to concentrate his attention to a random spot on the railing.

"What's happening?"

"Is this some 'confrontation' time?" the swordsman asked.

"Yes this is some fucking confrontation time, for fuck's sake!"

Zoro looked at him, a questioning expression on his face. He knew _something _was happening, he had figured out that as well, thankyousomuch, but it wasn't like it was easy to convey into words: all the parts of this something were so messed up on their own that he couldn't just put them all together. Sanji chewed on his lower lips frantically as his own thoughts started racing too fast for him to catch them, and he found himself at loss of words.

"I don't know what's happening…" Zoro tried. "I don't have an answer right now…"

The cook looked away: somehow he felt like someone had stabbed him right in his chest. His heart sank for no reason and his stomach was fucking around again. _Damn…_

"Would you—" Sanji cleared his throat "Would you mind coming to me when you've find some? I've got quite a mess in here…" he pointed his head.

Zoro nodded and made sign for the cook to go inside. The blond simply shook his head and walked the other way.

--

Sanji walked into the men's quarters and slammed the door behind his back. _Damn it damn it damn it. _He hit his head again against the wall, as trying to clear his mind. He wanted desperately to cry, to let his feelings get out of his body, to abandon himself to this strange sensation that was too similar to sickness and yet so different. But he couldn't. He wasn't just the kind of man who wasn't able to face his own problems and let them take over. He was strong enough to sort everything out…he just needed some time.

He sat in a corner and lit up a cigarette. _What the hell is going on?_

He straightened his back against the wall and tilted his head to each side making his neck bone pop few times. The swordsman. It was pretty obvious that it was the swordsman the cause of all of this…mess. But why, actually? Why was it the swordsman? Why was it a _man_? Sanji was sure of his sexuality and he could tell he wasn't gay. At all, okay? _I would have got horny every fucking time I've seen Luffy of Usop naked, damn it! _He instead shivered at the thought. Then what? Why the hell was it different with the marimo? The cook had to admit to himself that things had changed a lot lately, but it really wasn't something unusual: the two of them had always been bound to each other from the beginning, the fact just decided to appear and reveal itself of late. And call it 'fighters bond' or whatever you want, but it had always been there, it was something that made them deeply trust in each other, that connected them in a special way.

Sanji eyes widened and he took a sharp intake of air, like he had now woken up from a long sleep.

"I'm not gay…" he said out loud. "I'm not…"

But the doubt stayed still, fixed in his mind, and it didn't seem to erase anytime soon. Sanji closed his eyes. _What if? _His prejudices smashed and he allowed himself to pretend.

He had always liked everything in the swordsman, even though there were things that pissed him off to no end he admitted that they were freaking appealing: the marimo's arrogance, his badass attitude and his cocky smirks. Yeah, they would always drive him up the wall, but he thought they fitted perfectly Zoro's character; without them he wouldn't be the same old moss head of ever, he wouldn't be the same person he liked to challenge, or the same freaking trusted person who watched his back in battles. Yes, because he knew they would die one for the other. And yeah, well… they would die for the entire crew if it was necessary, but the thought that he himself was part of the crew made him shiver. They were important to each other. To say it all, Sanji couldn't imagine a world without the swordsman and his mocking, his dumb expression, his slumbers on deck, his beautiful fighting techniques, his amazing smile, his well toned bod—

"Hey, hey…hold down, love-cook…" Sanji said to himself. He thought again on what had just passed on his mind and, for a split second he felt the urge to throw up. Nineteen years of indisputable straightness really meant something to him, and the hard conclusion he had just come to made the cook a little bit…strange…

But thinking better about it, it wasn't really that strange…

He didn't like the man in his concreteness --well, of course he thought Zoro was an handsome man, but it was just a consequence of the affection he held towards the great person the swordsman indeed was. And now, thinking even harder, it didn't seem strange at all.

He didn't like men, he liked _that_ man, and he had always had.

But what about the other? What about the dense marimo whose mind was focused on swords and sleeping only? Was the same for him? Sanji doubted that, but there was a little, almost invisible possibility for the swordsman to have realized the same thing he had and the cook find himself wishing desperately Zoro felt something for him too.

--

"You're such a big, walking dork!"

"Hey, hey! You witch! What the hell are you so on about? I said sorry to him!"

"That's not the point, jackass…don't you understand—" Nami took a quick glimpse towards Luffy, Usop and Chopper, who were staring at them open-mouthed. The navigator lowered her voice and neared the swordsman. "The fact is that it's almost obvious to anyone –but the three little dumbasses and apparently you—that between you and the cook there's something more than just a mere friendship…got it?"

"Yeah, well…we're nakama!" Zoro said.

If look could kill the swordsman would have been burn to ashes, but fortunately he survived Nami's intense glare, even though everyone would have sworn he was shivering in fear.

"That. Is. Not. What. I. meant."

"Then what?! You're always talking nonsense!! Lately you were telling me the same--"

"Are you completely dumb?!?!" Nami yelled and the crew jumped.

"Navigator, maybe you should tell him more…openly…"

"Okay…maybe you're right Robin…" Nami took a deep breath "I'm doing it in the wrong way…"

"Do you want me to tell him?"

"No thanks, Franky…"

"What?? Even Franky knows about it, while I don't have the—"

"You and Sanji are getting closer and closer, Zoro! That means you're starting having different feeling towards each other, and you know fairly well what this leads to…"

Zoro's eyes grew bigger as Nami kept on "…you're falling for him…and by his reaction I can tell he's not indifferent to you like the both of you used to be around each other…"

"I-It's just respect, it doesn't mean—"

"Zoro, now you're talking nonsense…you at least like him don't you?!"

Usop's jaw dropped and so did Chopper's while Luffy tilted his head to one side.

"So…" the captain inquired "you and Sanji are now dating!! That's wonderful!!" Luffy grinned like the mad boy he truly was while clapping his hands above his head.

"H-hey!! It's not even true, c-come on!! I haven't said that!!"

"You didn't say anything that was near to be considered a logical and human expression… you never do!!" Nami shouted before hitting the swordsman head.

* * *

A special thanx to my dear Eleonora who's always looking after me, just for her the song above.

I thank all the people who add my fanfic to their favs, I never thanked you, sorry^^

Love

Lisuz


	5. Showing some feelings

Ma adesso che viene la sera ed il buio  
mi toglie il dolore dagli occhi,  
e scivola il sole al di là delle dune  
a violentare altre notti.

Io nel vedere quest'uomo che muore,  
madre, io provo dolore.  
Nella pietà che non cede al rancore,  
madre, ho imparato l'amore". (Fabrizio De Andrè)

Enjoy!

* * *

Sanji gave a quick glimpse outside the window of the men's quarters before realizing that he should have gone clearing the kitchen that, with all the probabilities, was a mess thanks to the stupid bunch of unmannered idiots. It was already dark and hopefully everyone would have been in the huge crow-nest chatting and having fun. Heh hopefully…otherwise the cook would have had to deal with the sea of Luffy's question and the confused looks of the others. But luck decided to turn its back to him and as soon as Sanji stepped on deck an unexpected thin body tackled him on the floor.

"Saaaaaanji! I heard the ne—"

Nami promptly covered the captain mouth and smiled at the cook trying her best to look convincible.

"He is babbling as usual… eheh… are you feeling alright?"

"Yes sure! Nami, you're so nice for caring about me!"

"Yeah, yeah…" she waved her hand dismissively and dragged the complaining rubber boy along with her. "We are in the tea room" she announced before slamming the door behind her and Luffy's back.

The cook was left puzzled on the wooden floor.

"Need some help dartboard?"

Sanji tensed a little bit at first but he had enough self-control to recollect himself and stand up: he didn't look at the swordsman and kept his eyes on the spot he had been laying on few seconds before. _Fucking hell…_ He tried to lit a cigarette but was interdicted when he found his hands trembling.

The swordsman noticed the fact and Nami's words formed themselves once again in his head, he casually put one hand on his swords and the other in his pocket: he knew he was on the defensive but never in his life had he felt so vulnerable.

A long silence ensued between them, as none really knew what to say to the other. But deep down, in their very souls, in the further corner of their being, they knew far too well what they wanted to say -or do, the fact was that their pride was bigger than any want or need.

Sanji felt his mouth open but couldn't understand what came out of it. That was a question, yeah. But what was that about…had he really said the word 'care' or was it his mind playing tricks on him?

"What?" the swordsman voice interrupted his thought.

"Nothing…" _do you care? _He hadn't enough courage to repeat himself even though he now knew what was that he wanted to know.

--

Zoro woke up next morning lacking something. He just laid in bed for a good half an hour just staring at the hammock above –Usop's one— with a focused look on his face. He got eventually to a conclusion and covered his eyes with his large hands smiling sadly to himself. _He isn't here. _It is hard when you know you could have something you want but still there is the possibility that it all could go wrong along the way and your conscience screams at you to hold on and to think before acting. But it had been said before: conscience and cowardice are the same thing, and he wasn't a coward, he had never run away from dangerous situations, nor avoided risking his safety, his life. But the situation was different: a mistake, a wrong move and the safety and the life of someone else would have been put in danger. And that someone was a person – a man, he could have easily come to love: that's why, just for once he obliged himself to be a coward.

--

Sanji stopped all of a sudden setting the table: he felt a strange shiver running down his spine: he lifted his eyebrow and shrugged, causing some ash of the cigarette that was dangling from his lip to fall on the table-cloth, hissing he swept it off and just when it looked like nothing happened the cigarette itself decided to drop, burning ever so slightly the yellow cloth. That was enough to make the cook burst: he took the closest wine glass and smashed it against the wall in front of him.

Few seconds passed before in Sanji grew the awareness of what he had just done.

"What…" he whispered. He sat at the table while cursing his behaviour and, propped on his elbows, leaned his head in his hands. A soft sob escaped his mouth but not even a tear was shed, he was a real man after all.

--

"Breakfast is ready!! My dear ladies, please! Assholes, hurry up!"

Everyone stepped in the kitchen slowly, still affected by the sleepiness, and grunted at each others as a 'Good morning'.

"Where's the marimo?"

"Uhm… he was in bed…it looked like he didn't even listened to me when I asked him if he was coming…" Usop answered serving himself.

Nami glanced at Sanji: disappointment was written all over his face and she found herself feeling a little bit sad at the fact.

"Maybe you should go and catch him before our captain eats everything…" Robin suggested.

"I don—"

"**You** are the cook after all…" Nami said and before Sanji could argue she added "You're the one who make sure that everyone eats well…".

Sanji nodded and smiled fondly at her, but as soon as he closed the kitchen's door behind his back, his full smile faded and his head dropped. The cook waited few seconds before getting going and all the while from the deck to the men's rooms he felt as an heavy burden had been put on his shoulders: his legs, so powerful and feared, felt feeble and his heart started racing at the point he had to stop and take a deep breath to calm down.

He stood silently in front of the wooden door for a good while before his mind registered his position and focused on the next action. He opened it and peered inside not seeing the swordsman at first.

"Yo…" he called.

Carefully he approached Zoro's bed: the man was laying there with an arm draped over his eyes the other across his chest, apparently sleeping. But Sanji had known him for what seemed to be a lifetime and knew better to buy his faking.

"Everything's alright?"

The swordsman didn't move at first but in the end he shook his head, still refusing to look at Sanji.

"Breakfast is ready, maybe you'll feel better if you eat something…"

Sanji was aware of his almost loving tone and half of himself was ashamed of it; on the other hand he felt the urge to use that caring voice, because he wanted, at least a little bit, Zoro to understand.

"I dunno…maybe later, ok?"

Sanji saw his body act against his will and in less than it takes to blink, he had his hand caressing the swordsman arm, feeling the smooth and tanned skin underneath his fingertips. Zoro didn't move much because he was pleased by the action, but he kept his eyes covered anyway, not wanting to look into Sanji's eyes. He wasn't prepared for it yet. But one thing, a simple, innocent nothing was requested.

He smiled softly at the blond cook.

Sanji smiled back and, ending the contact with the swordsman, he headed for the door, giving Zoro one last look before going.

The cook didn't know how but he managed to reach the kitchen again anyway: his chest was on fire and so were his cheeks… _God…_ his brain needed a while to process what just took place back in the men quarters but when it did a hurricane of questions and doubts and shit like these filled hurriedly his skull, and they were so many and so powerful that it felt like exploding. Sanji clenched his fists and recollected his brain cells before he completely loose control over them: with no reason he repeatedly nodded while a sincere smile started turning upward his thin lips, softening his features and lightening his heart.

--

His daily duties were perfectly fulfilled and a satisfied cook admired his shining kitchen: damn Franky who built such a wonderful ship, the old jerk! The only thing to do now was choosing the menu for lunch, but surely it wasn't a big problem…actually he felt like preparing something that he had never cooked before for the crew, something special, one of those things that makes you melt when you chew on the first mouthful. He grinned madly and mockingly compared himself to Luffy because of the crazy expression he should have worn at the time: he made his knuckles pops and approached the fridge.

"So, so… eggs, bacon" Sanji groaned finding out it wasn't the one he wanted to use. "…fuck…where's the cheese…oh here it is…"

He absent-mindedly took humming while taking the ingredients from the fridge to the table and set them down; the cook grabbed salt and ground pepper from the shelf and headed for the table again but he had to stop half the way, when he remembered he should have picked up a bowl from the cabinet. Sanji stood proudly in front of the set table, mentally patting himself on the shoulder for being one of the very few cooks able to prepare the original Carbonara's recipe: without using cream. After having rolled up his sleeves, the cook started mixing the ingredients.

* * *

My dear readers! Here there's the new chap and even if it is pretty short, I hope you enjoyed it ^^

Love

Lisuz


	6. Absolutely worth it

Il giorno fu pieno di lampi, ma ora verranno le stelle.

(G. Pascoli)

Enjoy!

* * *

"Sanji…you are the best ever!" Nami exclaimed as she dropped her fork in the now empty plate in front of her; Luffy had tears in his eyes and was whining because there were no spaghetti left, while Usop and Chopper were staring sadly at their own plates repeating incessantly "That was awesome": Sanji stood proudly with his hands on his bony hips staring at his sat crew mates, just narrowing his eyes at the sight of Franky holding his guitar but deciding moments later that he would have let it go for once. He glanced over to where the swordsman was sitting, just to see whether he had enjoyed the meal as much as the others had. The cook approached him, and leaned on the table, between Zoro and Robin, but of course, he couldn't ignore his beautiful lady just for the marimo, so he questioned the archaeologist about lunch, politely worshipping her gracious beauty first.

"Oh yeah, dear cook…it has been extremely good…is there something in particular that makes you so…inspired?"

Sanji obviously smiled at her lovingly before kneeling beside her, declaring that obviously she was the 'particular something' she was referring to. The cook, still on his knees, turned his head slightly to look at the swordsman.

"Oi marimo…"

"Mmh?"

"You enjoyed?"

"It was just edible…" he was challenging him, the cook could sense it.

A vein popped on Sanji's forehead, followed by many others as he promptly got on his feet.

"What did you say, moss-head??"

"I said it was **just **edible, dartboard"

Nami slapped herself. "They damn flirt but still can't get along…retarded jackasses…".

Robin chuckled while the two young men beside her started a fight.

"Repeat yourself if you're brave enough!"

A strong leg flew in the air landing hard on Zoro's jaw, who had tried to stop it with no success. "Freaking bastard!" the swordsman unsheathed one of his swords, and lunged forward after dodging another powerful kick directed to his head. "I'll chop you!"

"Try it, you ball of musk!". Oh, how the both of them had missed it… just few days without fighting were enough to send them on the edge, and, by the way, it was a damn good training.

Zoro finally managed to stop Sanji by holding firmly his left foot: he neared it to his torso, smirking evilly, and took few steps backwards. The cook jumped on his other leg, trying hard not to lose his balance.

"AH! You're so fucked, dartboard!"

"You think?"

Sanji waited for the perfect moment, when the swordsman loosened his tight grip just a little bit around his ankle and then… he jumped, rotating the trapped foot into Zoro's hands and himself, turning over in the air few times before hitting with the free heel the swordsman face.

"New move, marimo, new move…" he stood while lightening a new cigarette in front of Zoro that was now massaging his cheek, where the impressive kick hit.

"'s a good one…" was all he could mutter.

--

"Dry it…"

"Mmmh…"

"Dry it…"

"Mmmh…"

"Dry it…"

"I damn know what I have to do, eyebrows freak!"

"Still angry for the defeat?"

"NO! I'M NOT!"

Sanji chuckled and passed another plate to the pouting swordsman beside him. He was kind of cute when he acted like that…_no, wait…no, no, no…oh come on, how more of a pansy can you make of yourself, love cook? _But still, he couldn't help thinking that Zoro was cute. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

"What now?" Zoro inquired.

"Nothing, why?"

"Just, you—never mind…"

"Never mind my ass…come on…spit."

Zoro turned, furrowing his brows. "You sighed like something was wrong or stuff like that…I dunno…I was just asking." Sanji's lips turned upwards as he himself turned to face the swordsman.

"Everything's alright…well maybe not everything, **everything**…but…"

They kept quiet for a while, the only sound in the kitchen was the splash of the water in the sink as Sanji washed the crockery.

"I found my answers…" Sanji swore he had never heard Zoro's tone so serious while talking just with him, that's why the cook's heart began melting slowly in his chest, making him hot as never.

"I-I think I found mine too…" he scratched his head and looked away from the swordsman, chewing on his lower lip. He feared this moment like he had never feared anything before and he felt himself blacking out: fortunately for him, his willpower and self control were enough to overcome the momentary fainting-fit and he gripped hard the sink, trying to steady himself.

The swordsman, noticing Sanji's insecurity, decided it would have been better for them if he was the one leading the way.

"I don't know exactly when it started…it simply did…"

There was a long pause before Sanji turned again, with a half confused, half pissed expression on his face. "Just enlighten me…what the hell is 'it' **for you**?"

"It refers to the fact that… I…" the swordsman massaged his temple and closed his eyes as a light blush tinted his cheeks. Damn, it was harder than he had ever thought: stupid cook who wasn't really helping. Zoro cleared his throat several times all the while having a seemingly inpatient blond cook burning holes into his head with his stare. "The fact that …I care about you more than anyone else…" .

Here, he had said it ok? He finally made it. The swordsman let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and swallowed hard as he felt his stomach knot and his throat dry all at once: what would happen now? After all the cook was freaking straight, a fucking ladies man who couldn't give a damn about anything else but his precious women. _Fuck them all…_ Zoro mentally slapped himself for his stupidity. _It's driving me insane…and it's all the cook's fault…_

"So…"

Sanji voice snapped him back to reality, Zoro had almost forgotten he was still there beside him.

"Listen, cook…scrap it…it doesn't really matter, ok?"

"Why shouldn't it matter?"

"Because it simply doesn't…you're the love cook, aren't you?"

"What you mean with that?"

"I mean that I'm a stupid for having thought that you possibly could have—" Zoro drifted, deciding to gesticulate instead. Sanji lifted his visible eyebrow, crossed his arms on his chest and grunted before speaking.

"You know that this conversation is leading us to nowhere, right?"

"Uhm…yeah."

"And…you are aware of the fact that surely words are not the best way for you to express yourself, aren't ya?"

"Not really nice, but…then?"

"Kiss me before I change my mind…"

Zoro was taken aback by the cook's words, but before he could muster an adequate answer to that Sanji continued.

"And make sure it is worth all my hard work to make up my mind, got it?"

The swordsman smiled softly before leaning in, nearing Sanji slightly parted lips.

"You'd bet I will…" And with that he closed the short gap, giving the cook what he was asking for.

--

"Are they still inside?"

"Yeah…"

"What the heck are they doing in there?"

"You wouldn't like to know, Luffy…"

"Mmmh, Nami…why?"

The navigator rolled her eyes before walking the other way.

--

It was just in the late afternoon that Sanji emerged from the kitchen and leaned on his usual spot over the railing to have a smoke. He lighted up and dragged deeply from his cigarette, letting the smoke burn lightly its way to his lugs: he could still feel the large hands of the swordsman holding firmly his neck as they kissed, the chipped lips of Zoro and the strange sensation of holding tight a flat and muscular chest. Strange yes, but pretty exciting, he had to admit.

Robin approached him and leaned herself against the railing.

"You seem relaxed and pretty happier" she said quietly.

The cook took his time to answer to Robin and recalled the last events that took place in the kitchen, smiling to himself when he got aware that it was the only thing he could think about at the moment.

Facing the archaeologist he spoke "Yes…yeah I guess I am."

Robin smiled and then left, opening a book as she stepped away.

* * *

Like it or not?! Let me know if there's something wrong bout my writing or something you dislike...I'll try my best to get better^^

Love

Lisuz


	7. Insecurity

A great thank you to my beta Dalia76…love you big sis

Le mie mani come vedi non tremano più  
e ho nell'anima  
in fondo all'anima cieli immensi  
e immenso amore,  
e poi ancora, ancora amore amor per te,  
fiumi azzurri e colline e praterie  
dove corrono dolcissime le mie malinconie  
l'universo trova spazio dentro me  
ma il coraggio di vivere quello ancora non c'è.

(Lucio Battisti)

Enjoy!

* * *

The moment Zoro stepped on deck and he met the cook's eyes, his cheeks started getting pinker and pinker with each step towards Sanji. He couldn't stop smiling, but he didn't mind at all because, damn it, he was happy: just the memory of their kisses made him want to grab the cook again, pull him in his arms and do to him gods-know-what, to feel the warm body pressed up against his own once again.

So he did. The swordsman stretched out his powerful arms to take hold of Sanji's hips and dragged him closer, grinning madly as the cook didn't make any efforts to resist him. But he didn't kiss those soft lips, so appealing and skilled, he just stared at them before sighing.

"The others will see us" Sanji stated calmly.

Zoro took his time and, with an innocence that was oh-so out of character answered.

"They already know…"

Sanji's smile faded away and the cook took a sharp intake of air before gripping tightly the front of Zoro's shirt. "W-what?"

Zoro instinctively let go of the bony hips of the cook, taking his hands to his swords instead. The cook's turned few shades of red as he widened his legs, ready to attack: Zoro tilted his head to the side in response, a bored expression on his face.

"You're such a drama queen, dartbo—"

He couldn't finish his sentence because he had to dodge a kick, bending down cat-like on the wooden floor.

"Are you saying that my beloved ladies know?" the cook yelled.

"They are definitely retarded…" Nami sighed and straightened the newspaper in her hands.

--

A week had passed now since they started their relationship, a week filled with secret glances and stolen kisses, when nobody could have seen them: that was Sanji's rule; even though the others knew, it didn't mean they should have seen them "in action", as the cook said. But that was kind of ridiculous and terribly frustrating for the swordsman, who didn't mind the other seeing as much as he didn't care them knowing, that's why he couldn't get the cook's worrying and bitching, actually in his opinion, Sanji was fussing way too much about the matter.

They were all nakama after all: the other members already accepted the fact they were together, they would have done the same with their affectionate exchanges; but it seemed that Sanji was far from being persuaded by that reasoning.

Zoro, who was lazily sitting in his usual spot over deck, yawned loudly and stirred: his nerves were on fire because of the cook's behaviour, and so were other part of his body, much more sensitive and noticeable. The damn dartboard freak wouldn't even let him touch anything else than his neck and arms and just when the swordsman needed to provide a good grip while kissing. Zoro got to his feet, hissing at the heat that made it impossible to sleep, and headed for the kitchen hoping to retrieve something to drink that would have cooled him down a little bit. But when he opened the door, the thought of drinking was pushed aside in a remote corner of his mind because the view of the cook's bare back made his brain shut down; and when his eyes travelled down to reach the hem of Sanji's black trousers low on the bony hips, he found he couldn't breath anymore.

"Whatever you need, just take it and leave, I'm busy marimo…"

Few moments later, Sanji regretted saying that: Zoro was holding him from behind, his firm chest flat against his sweaty back and his tanned arms wrapped around his slim waist.

"Oh, I will, but I really don't know how long it will take…"

"Stop fucking around, I need to finish lunch, I have a crew to feed and –"

But Sanji trailed, unable to think straight because of sharp teeth nibbling at his earlobe and large hands wandering all over his chest. He couldn't think of the next move so he just leaned against Zoro and moaned slightly at the pleasurable ministration.

"Zoro…"

"Mmmh?"

"Wait, wait a sec…"

The swordsman stopped, releasing his hold on the cook and expecting the blond to beat the shit out of him for having interrupted his holy cooking; but Sanji didn't do anything of the like, he instead turned off the gas of the stove and flung himself at the swordsman who, taken aback, almost fell to the floor.

"Hey, hey…"

The blond cook jumped on Zoro and wrapped his long legs around the other's waist, balancing himself with his hands on the swordsman shoulders.

"I need to finish lunch…" he pecked Zoro's lips.

"Oh really? It doesn't seem—"

But Sanji wasn't listening to him, he started licking the swordsman's neck, sending chills down his spine and making him shiver: the cook grinned, proud of the reaction he caused.

"Dartboard, what's got into you?" Zoro laughed and took the man in his arms to the table, settling the thin frame down and gripping his hips just to start kissing him even more vigorously.

But he did a move he shouldn't have done as he unintentionally bucked his own hips forward, earning few slaps on his shoulder.

"Marimo, marimo, stop now"

"What?" Zoro snorted and stared, eyes wide at the flushed features of his lover.

"You're aroused…"

"Oh really? I didn't notice…" the swordsman mocked.

"Really funny…"

"What's the problem? I'm making out with you…it's normal that it…reacts"

"Ok, then…but I don't want it near me, okay?"

"What the fuck does that mean?!"

Sanji slapped his own face and shook his head: he found himself wishing he were somewhere else; far away from the swordsman, because he was damn sure he wouldn't have been able to even think of a penis other than his own at that very moment, let alone deal with the concrete thing. He wanted to throw up or yell at the swordsman, or even better, kick him, but a calloused hand caressing lovingly his cheek prevented him from doing anything stupid. He looked up to meet the other man's eyes but when he did, Zoro snapped his hand back as if burnt and turned his head abruptly to one side.

"What the hell is your problem, Sanji?"

The cook couldn't find the words to form a proper answer; so he just pretended he didn't hear, ignoring the swordsman. At that Zoro narrowed his eyes and, grunting, took to glaring at the wooden wall in front of him, almost setting it on fire: he was kind of angry with Sanji, they were together now, weren't they? Why on earth was the cook acting like a complete ass?

"You had sex with girls you didn't even know the name of…" Zoro said all of a sudden. "While you had known me for years now." He stopped and stared at Sanji. "You touched and kissed girls who maybe were thinking of someone else other than you, but you're not fucking able to make out with someone who just admitted to like you a damn lot, what—"

"You're not a girl…"

"Excuse me?"

"I said you're not a girl, marimo!"

"Of course I'm not! Now you want to say you started this…this relationship with me simply because you thought I was a woman?"

"Oh, fuck off…that's not the point!"

"Then what's the freaking point?!"

Sanji inhaled deeply before answering: he was sure Zoro wouldn't have understood his reasons but he had to give it a try.

"The fact is that…shit…it's that I can't touch you the same way I'd touch a woman…I'm not ready to do it yet…"

Zoro didn't move for a long while, he just stood there staring at the cook with a blank expression.

"Have you ever touched yourself, cook?"

"Yes…and I know where you wanna get to…"

"Since you already know, then tell me, where are the differences?"

"There are a lot of differences between jerking off myself and jerking off you! First of all, you dumbass, you are you and I'm myself!"

"Thank you, I wasn't aware of the fact, shithead…"

"You know what I mean…"

Zoro nodded.

"Listen Sanji…I don't want to force you to do something you really don't want…I just want you to stop being ashamed of even looking at me…"

Sanji stayed silent and lowered his eyes to meet the floor: few seconds passed before he opened his mouth again.

"I'm not playing with you, marimo, contrary to what you may think..."

"I wasn't thinking—"

"Well, you could have…I'm sure of what I'm – of what we are doing…just give me some time, moss head…"

"Okay…" Zoro whispered before leaving the kitchen.

* * *

Love to everyone

Lisuz


	8. Dream, play, decide

A big, big, big thank you to my dear Dalia who was able to correct my miserable mistakes! Love you=)

Mirava il ciel sereno,  
le vie dorate e gli orti,  
e quinci il mar da lungi, e quindi il monte.  
Lingua mortal non dice  
quel ch'io sentiva in seno.

(G. Leopardi)

Enjoy!

* * *

There was this strange mist surrounding him. It was heavy, so heavy that it was almost suffocating. He felt like he was wrapped in a thick, snow-white blanket. And to worsen the situation even more, it was incredibly hot, as only a sunny August afternoon could be. He felt rivulets of sweat roll down his back as if everything had been real. Because he knew very well it was a just a dream, an awful, sweat inducing and long dream, but not yet a nightmare. Oh no…not a nightmare at all: he could barely see through the thick fog; but he was sure that there, standing few meters away from him, was the damn love cook.

Zoro gritted his teeth _even in my dreams now? Can you leave me alone?_ In spite of his words, the swordsman neared the blonde, who slowly turned his head to face him _Hey, moss head._ And with that Zoro's vision went completely black, all he could feel were hands running all over him. All of a sudden he found himself laying on his back on a warm floor, the mist still around him, he could only look above him because his head seemed to be glued to the floor beneath and he couldn't move it. Those hands were now pinning him down, pressing hard on his shoulders, and he was aware of the fact that someone was straddling his hips, but he couldn't see who that person was. He was surprised at first, even though felt extremely excited: soft caresses, slow hip's movements against his own, some intangible words whispered in a voice that was sometimes manly sometimes girly. And then there were other hands, many others massaging every inch of his body. He felt relaxed and, at the same time, aroused by the steady grind of the stranger's hips. It was so damn good he wished he could have slept forever to maintain that wonderful sensation. A pair of hands reached his face, stroked his cheeks and moved down to reach his parted lips, and…pull at them?!?

The swordsman woke up suddenly, and was shocked to find out he was staring into Luffy's black eyes.

"Zoooooro"

Ok. It wasn't that bad. Probably the rubber boy wouldn't notice the erection unsuccessfully hidden in his pants. Wait, thinking about it, he wouldn't even know what that was about and would just ignore the fact. Of course he would, his captain was just an innocent, crazy, rubber boy after all. What Zoro didn't consider was that an old, perverted, cyborg-man, Franky, was standing just at the edge of his hammock.

"Hey…good morning… are you up to some golf?"

"What?"

"Just noticing your morning wood, haramaki…"

_Fucking hell, hate you, you stupid big jackass. _

"Thinking 'bout your dear love cook?!"

"Get outta here Franky"

"Zooooro…we need some help…Nami said—"

"Get outta here…"

"Zooooo-"

"Please…"

--

Breakfast has been hell that day. Nami kept repeating how disappointed she was with Zoro, who didn't help her carry her working material from her room to the deck ("Why would you do something like that?!" "Because, Zoro, it's sunny and I wanna sunbathe a little bit while working…" "Well, that doesn't mean I have to be your personal slave!" "Do I have to recall your debt?" "Witch!") and Franky's ironical barbs about his 'morning state'. He slapped his face remembering Franky nibbling at a sausage and remarking "That meat is kinda_ hard."_

And now the swordsman was there sitting in his usual spot trying hard to stop every kind of sexual thoughts that occurred to his mind, but it wasn't easy at all; and actually he couldn't find a reason to blame himself: he was young, he hadn't had sex for weeks before he started his relationship with the eyebrows freak, and now that he started it he hasn't had any and was sure that he wouldn't have any for the next century.

He didn't know what to do: he was afraid of getting near Sanji because he didn't trust himself anymore. Probably he would jump over the cook and try to ravish him. He had what he wanted just there but he couldn't have it yet, well at least, couldn't have it completely. He felt exactly like when everything had started, like nothing had changed at all, like…_.fuck. _

Zoro hated himself: dammit, he respected the cook's decision, how couldn't he? And ok, sex is just an accessory to a relationship, but it is important too…yeah, it's important to establish a certain intimacy between two partners. And it was pretty damn fun too, alright?

A foot connected playfully with his head and told him that Sanji was there "Oi, Neanderthal…"

Zoro didn't even bother to open his eyes, he just grunted to let the cook know he was listening, but as soon as he noticed that the blonde was way too quiet, he cracked his eyes open and peered: Sanji was standing beside him, looking at his feet and letting his hair hide even more of his face.

"What's wrong, dartboard?" the swordsman smiled when he noticed that both of them still used names to call each other even though their manners were much softer than before.

The cook's expression changed; suddenly he looked troubled and lit up a cigarette.

"Listen" He breathed out some smoke "are you ignoring me?"

Zoro stared at him for few seconds _yes, I'm completely ignoring you because I'm so horny I could tie you up to my hammock and--- _Here we go again. Zoro looked away from Sanji, as if staring at the railing would have cooled him down instead.

"You see? You are ignoring me…"

"I'm not…" Zoro whispered.

"Oh really? You woke up later, you didn't pass by the kitchen to say 'good-morning' before the others, then you burst in to the room and ate breakfast in silence and left, and now, I'm talking to you and you just mutter and look the other way…" the cook took a long drag. "Look, I know everyone has their fucked up days…but if it's my fault I just want to know, ok?"

Zoro nodded.

"So, it is my fault, moss head…"

"Hell, no…"

"You fucking nodded!"

"You said 'ok?' and I nodded, that's all"

"Then, what's the matter?"

Zoro passed and hand through his short hair. A part of him wanted to tell Sanji, because, come on, they were both men, he would have understood him! While the other part just kept repeating in his head that telling him would have been a very bad idea: of course Sanji was a man, of course he could understand something like that, but what about the fact that he made clear that he didn't even wanted to talk about sex, or general sexual activities between the two of them yet. Maybe it was a step he shouldn't—couldn't take.

"You know you can tell me…" Sanji said and looked away.

Zoro chuckled at his own stupidity and covered his face with his hands.

"I'm fucking horny. Damn it! It has been two days: I cannot think of anything else than sex and stuff like that, alright?" he chuckled again, and added "And this morning Franky even noticed it…"

"Oh…now I get the sausage thing…" Sanji laughed.

"Yeah, I would have found it funny if it hadn't been about me…"

"But still, I cannot understand why you are ignoring me"

"You really don't? I find it freaking obvious…"

Sanji then blushed as realization struck him.

"Oh…" he needed another cigarette, for fuck's sake. "I don't think---" the cook began.

"No, Sanji. I told you just because I wanted to give you the truth, not because I wanted something else from you…ok?"

There was a long silence. Zoro felt guilty for having worried Sanji, and Sanji was embarrassed as hell, both because it was something partly foreign to him and because he had almost obliged Zoro to this position.

"So…" the cook cleared his throat. "Are you gonna ignore me some more, or you think we can work this out together?"

Zoro turned to face him: he blinked few times before getting on his feet and grabbing Sanji by the shoulders.

"Sanji, I already told you I don't want to fucking force you, come on! I just said it because—" Sanji hushed him placing his hand over his mouth.

"Do you really think I cannot decide with my own head? And most of all do you really think I would be persuaded by something that you**, uncivilized bastard**, said?"

Zoro swallowed hard.

"But sex is out, ok? No sex…" the cook narrowed his eyes and looked straight into the other's eyes and repeated "No.**Sex.**" mouthing each word well enough as if talking with a deaf.

"I think I get the point, dartboard freak…" Zoro snorted.

"Just making sure…" Sanji smiled and turned on his heels, heading for the kitchen once again.

"Cook" Zoro called out and the blonde stopped with his hand on the door's knob. "Just think about it"

As he entered the corridor that led to the kitchen, Sanji thought that he could have tried to build a little more intimacy between them, because he was sure it would have been worth it.

* * *

Review please^^ I absolutely need to know what you think about the fanfic....

Love

Lisuz


	9. Men Only

Late, late, late, late…sorry, sorry sorry, sorry.

What more? I will never thank my lovely big sista enough for what she's doing for me!

(Oh yeah…I do not own One Piece, bla, bla, bla…)

Sogna, sogna, mia cara anima! Tutto,

tutto sarà come al tempo lontano.

Io metterò ne la tua pura mano

tutto il mio cuore. Nulla è ancor distrutto.

(G. D'annunzio)

Enjoy!

--

The swordsman spent the late-morning that day napping on deck, enjoying the nice feeling of laying on soft grass, being snapped off of his slumber every now and then by the yells and screams and cheers of his mates. He could still hear the cook's words echoing in his head: he was flattered and relieved that the love-cook didn't get him completely wrong and decide to kick him, instead of trying and understand his reasons. Yeah, that was one of the best days ever.

But, even though he was as happy as a madman could possibly be in a world like that, he couldn't get rid of those strange feelings that still lingered in his mind and heart. Who knew that a relationship could bring so many troubles, so many mixed feelings, so many hidden thoughts and fears? This fact bothered him to no end. He was enjoying his deep bond with the cook so far and, to say it all, he was happy he _created it_ with **the cook**. But still, just out of the blue, insecurities and questions popped in his mind. _Am I doing things properly? Am I forcing him? Why have I asked in_ _the first place knowing that maybe it wasn't the right thing to do?_ Whoa… the longest question he had ever asked to himself or to anybody else whatsoever. It was annoying and bothersome. He was _Roronoa Zoro_, he shouldn't feel insecure or uncomfortable around anything or anyone, and he should never question his own decisions, never ever. Why now? Why the hell, since the cook had taken a different position in his life, had he become so apprehensive? _So weak…_the swordsman's eyes snapped open as he registered his thoughts. He silently analyzed everything that happened so far: he started thinking more, he had been less impulsive, he had to organize his words more often, to swallow, at times, insults and offensive mockeries just for the sake of somebody else. He started feeling the need to have sex. The **need**! Gods, he had never felt so helpless and needy in his whole life. He couldn't control himself anymore; he had lost it all, damn it: his self-confidence, his self-discipline, his **self-everything**!

The face of Mihawk appeared in front of his eyes, his dream struggled in his head and his body quivered. Then the dark, evil face of his rival was replaced by another one: it was still a rival but his features were less hard and manly, lightened by golden locks and a challenging smirk plastered on his face. Another dream struggled in his head but it was less defined, he couldn't point out what was that about…but his body trembled anyway.

The swordsman was reluctant but he had to put his internal scales to some use.

--

"Lunch!"

"Finally! I'm starving!!"

The whole crew stepped into the kitchen and sat at the set table, literally drooling over the dishes Sanji prepared. The cook contently smiled as he offered some refined white wine to the ladies; his Nami and Robin were just so pretty and looked so innocent when they blushed from his treatments. _Such lovely ladies…_Few seconds later Sanji felt that somebody was directly staring at him, literally burning holes in the back his head and the cook grinned. _Jealous, aren't we? Moss-head…_He grasped the bottle again and moved to the other side of the table, filling Zoro's glass with wine too.

A low "Thank you…" was whispered and an even lower "You're welcome" was the answer that only the swordsman had been able to hear. Those were the rare moments in which both of them could have literally melted onto the floor or launched at each other desperately, kissing passionately. But they usually would fight their urges back; holding themselves back again, deciding to just look intently at each other.

That day was different. Zoro just looked away and Sanji just pretended he wasn't hurt by the almost unnoticeable fact. He had thought they had stepped into a deeper level of their relationship that day, at least, he had agreed in taking another step forward, toward the swordsman and their intimacy. He had agreed in doing something the swordsman really wanted – and, of course, he wanted too…but that wasn't quite the point at the moment – and needed, and craved for and—Gods… he was already pissed off. _What's wrong with you shit-head, fucking asshole, bastard? _He returned to his seat, sulking.

--

"Is something wrong?"

"Again, cook? What's the matter? You always think something's—"

"Just because you act pretty strangely…"

"You always think I—"

"Come on asshole! You got my point! First you act like a crazy horny bastard, then when everything seems to be solved it looks like I tried to kill you! Are your hormones a bit messy? What are you, pregnant?"

He just needed to calm down a little bit…just to avoid yelling. They really didn't need the whole crew to hear about their own problems.

"Sorry…"

"Sorry my ass!"

"Then what, love cook? Uh? What do you want me to say?"

"Just tell me what's going on, for fuck's sake!"

Zoro sighed, quite aware of the fact that _usually_ their arguments didn't take them anywhere. Ok. He could admit that maybe, just maybe, he had been kind of moody and obviously hadn't really been too nice with the cook too.

"It's confusing…" Sanji whispered.

The swordsman turned his head slightly towards the blond cook: no need to be a psychiatrist to understand he was hurt, but didn't want to show it with a lame attempt at hiding his face with his hair.

"I mean…I thought everything was gonna be…you know…like different…in a good way," Sanji lighted a cigarette. "Like we could get even more into that _relationship_…".

The way Sanji said the last word made Zoro shiver: he wasn't sure whether he would have been able to carry on with the conversation anymore; not with Sanji like that, anyway.

"Sanji…" the name slipped past his lips helplessly. "You know how I feel about it…you know how bad I want to be with you, just you, in a more intimate way…man I think I made my point clear enough!"

"Uh-uh…"

Silence.

"Sanji…"

"Uhm?"

"What if this thing will make us…," He stopped.

"Make us what?"

"Make us…you know…"

"No, I don't."

"Make us weaker, dartboard!"

"What the fuck are you babbling about?!"

"Hey! Chill out…I was just wondering!"

"Wondering about absolute bullshit! What is this supposed to mean?"

Zoro grasped the railing and looked up, watching a lonely white cloud slowly moving in the blue sky, he breathed deeply, inhaling the salty scent of the sea.

"I have my dream, you have your dream…are we really that sure there's space for all that shit?"

It was a damn good point, Sanji had to admit. A really damn good point. He laughed under his breath without any humour: he should have seen it coming, knowing the swordsman way too well for his own good.

"I know that you'll probably understand just few random words of my speech but I'll try and inculcate some reason in your shitty, green head, marimo. I've my dream and you've yours, nothing new, to say it all. In my superior opinion, that will without any doubt and in any case be better than yours, there's enough room for everything: your suicidal dream, my great one and all the shit we want to stuff our life with. And with 'shit' I mean things like my kitchen, your swords, your seaweed head, my porn magazines and last but not least me and you as an 'us'. A relationship of any kind isn't able to make someone weaker, stronger if ever".

Zoro remained silent, deep in thought as he gazed at the horizon. The cook wasn't really sure whether the swordsman was even listening to him; with all the probabilities his brain stopped processing as soon as Sanji started talking, or was still trying to understand the meaning of 'reason'. He sighed soundly and decided to offer the swordsman an easier translation of what he had just saying.

"What I mean is that I'd rather save your ass if you were fucking me since you'd be more useful."

With that the swordsman let go of his stern mask and chuckled lightly: it was surprising, they couldn't have a decent, serious tête-à-tête without winding up saying stupid things or babbling nonsense or, even better, yelling obscenities. They matched._ Ahah thankyousomuch_…

Zoro turned to face the cook and held his stare: two strong, fearsome, proud, restless men facing each other, both impulsive, both stubborn, both on the same level.

"This relationship isn't for women…it's for true men only." The cook whispered.

The swordsman kept silent: how interesting! Not even a day ago he had to talk the cook into everything, whereas now _he_ was actually the only one surrounded by doubts. He was getting pissed off by his own behaviour, by his own thoughts and, _fuck! _he was hating himself for how he made Sanji feel.

Zoro leaned slowly forward and smiled as he saw Sanji closing his eyes: he kissed the cook's forehead softly, he lingered a little bit over a funny brow and then moved leisurely, his lips ghosting over a pale temple before stopping.

"True men, uh?"

"Oh yeah, extremely manly men…"

"**Only** men?"

Sanji got the hint and, eyes still shut, smiled and leaned in resting his head on the swordsman shoulder.

"Only one man…"

--

Thanx to everyone who added this fanfic to their favs and to the ones who added me to their fav authors!

Love

Lisuz


	10. Getting closer

I'm so sorry this new chapter is so short but in those months school has made me incredibly exhausted and drained all the inspiration away from me, fortunately is over and my university's courses will start at the end of September or something of the like, so, for this week, I'll just roll my sleeves up and try to give you the best chapters ever. As usual, all the characters and the real story don't belong to me: they're all Oda's property. And as usual, a big thank you to my BBS (beloved beta-sista)!

Ho sceso, dandoti il braccio, almeno milioni di scale  
e ora che non ci sei è il vuoto ad ogni gradino.

(E. Montale)

Enjoy!

* * *

"Oh, look at this dress, Robin. Isn't it just fabulous?"

"It is," Robin smiled.

"How long do you think it will take for them to deliver it?"

"Well, considering the fact that their post-seagulls are pretty fast, not that long."

The voices of the two girls, who were lazily lying under the shadow of the beach umbrella on deck, passed through the open door of the galley, echoing in the kitchen where the cook was preparing some cool drinks for the rest of the crew. In the past few days the weather hadn't changed much: hot and damp, at times it was unbearable and the only thing to do was to try and reduce at the very minimum every activity. That is, if the hyperactive captain allowed it to be so. Sanji tried to ignore the sweat forming on his forehead and the heat, focusing on slicing perfectly the pineapple and the peaches to garnish the seven tall glasses of fresh pineapple and mango juice he had just made. He whistled as he approached the fridge and looked for some strawberries, he took them and, back to the table, he made a slight cut on seven of them, putting them, together with the pineapple and peach's slices, on the edge of each glass. He stopped, thought a little bit and decided to put extra strawberries on his ladies' glasses. He withdrew two trays from the cabinet and laid the drinks on them before exiting the kitchen.

"Care for some juice, my beloved ladies?"

"Yes, please," Robin softly answered.

Sanji bended slightly forward, whispering, in his most sensual voice "Enjoy". He then turned, took a few steps away from the two women and yelled at the top of his voice "Idiots! Drinks!" Rubber, Usopp, Chopper and Franky hurried on deck and the cook had his time trying to steal one of the two glasses their captain took.

"It's not for you, asshole!"

He froze and looked at the cyborg, knowing he'd have commented what he just said. And yeah, the blue haired man was smirking like a madman ready to…

"I know, ok? I sounded like a little girl and I already hate myself enough for that, you don't need to—"

"How pretty lovey-dovey you two are!"

Sanji bit his lip and turned his head towards Robin and Nami.

"We are not even here," Nami said before taking a sip and resuming flipping through her magazine.

Just say Franky understood his sarcasm wasn't well accepted in **certain** situations.

With the glass in his hand the cook managed to climb the latter up to the crow's nest, careful not to spill a single drop: he opened the trap door slightly and peered inside. The ragged breathing of the swordsman could be heard but yet, he couldn't spot him, so he opened the door completely and got inside: hanging from the ceiling there was Zoro counting his pull ups. He snorted loudly and approached the dangling figure.

"Are you thirsty, dumbass?"

"Two hundred and twenty one, two hundred and twenty **no**, two hundred and twenty three…"

Sanji rolled his eyes.

"Is there anything else I can help with, then?"

Zoro stopped immediately letting himself fall on the floor. Wow, that was unexpected. He grinned widely and took few steps towards Sanji, lifting his hand to caress his lover face, but as soon as he made contact with the pale cheek, the cook talked. And he hated him for that. He swore he would have hated him forever.

"Wait, no sex."

_Damn. You. _

Zoro couldn't remember another face-palm he gave himself stronger than that one and couldn't remember another time in which his eyebrows twitched that hard: he wasn't a romantic kind of a man but - come on!- how could Sanji possibly destroy such an intense atmosphere!

"I know! And you ruined the fucking moment, dartboard!" he groaned.

"Is the demonic bounty hunter Roronoa Zoro who's speaking?"

The swordsman made a face and walked to the chair on which he laid his towel and swept away the sweat on his forehead and neck then he turned to face the cook, a serious expression over his features: Sanji shrugged and scratched his head knowing that, after all, he could have prevented himself from saying something like **this,** especially in a moment like **this. **But, for all the gods' sake, he hadn't even thought about saying it, it just came out like this!

"I didn't mean to—"

"Don't worry… maybe I overreacted"

"No, you had all the rights to act like this, it's just… I thought again about it and-"

"No problem, I mean—"

"Hey, never mind, ok?"

They both sighed, this conversation was way too weird for their own good: they both stood like this for what seemed to be forever, until the cook remembered the reason why he came in the crow nest in the first place.

"I brought you something to drink…"

"Thanks."

Sanji lifted the glass and smiled and the swordsman was ready to affirm he would have forgiven him for the cruellest crimes on earth if just the cook kept smiling like this, figure if he couldn't forget about the abrupt interruption of their, let's say, encounter. Zoro stepped forward and with his right hand took the pineapple's slice, bringing it to his mouth: he savoured the mixture of sweetness and bitterness before picking the peach piece up. But he didn't eat it this time, he instead offered it to the cook with a smooth smile plastered on his face and Sanji, indeed, had his time trying to process what was happening: when he finally did he already had his lips closed around the swordsman's fingers.

"It's not like sex is the only way to…entertain ourselves…"

The cook chewed slowly before answering.

"Such clever words…I'm astonished they come from you…" He grinned.

Zoro took the glass from Sanji's hands and sipped: he walked up to the table where he left it and made sign to the cook to get nearer, and so he did. Noses touched lovingly and hands laced together caringly and Sanji indeed made note to self about not interrupting the peaceful moment between the two of them: he felt a hand grasping his hip and closed his eyes, afraid he might react in a harsh way once again. The swordsman's lips made contact with the pale skin of his neck, earning a shiver and a low sigh from Sanji, who just let Zoro lead the way in a so out-of-character way. He smiled at how hopeless he felt, because he knew that without the strong feeling that the swordsman would respect whatsoever he would have said or thought -he didn't know why, he just felt like Zoro could read his mind clearly- he would have given up long ago.

He pressed himself up against the bare tanned chest and caressed a strong shoulder, proud of himself for being able to do it: the cook turned his head letting the swordsman know he wanted to kiss him, and that was exactly what they did. But it wasn't one of those passionate kisses they had exchanged in the kitchen, it was gentle and slow and sweet and all the other adjectives connected with those; and they both relaxed in such a tender atmosphere. There was no hurry, no eagerness, just the two of them taking things slowly enough to enjoy every second of something so new. The cook let his hand slide from Zoro's shoulder, letting it rest over his chest, as the other wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight as if scared he might lose him.

"Zoro, wait a sec…"

The swordsman stopped and looked questioningly at his lover, who disentangled himself from the embrace just to hurry over the seating underneath one of the numerous windows of the crow's nest. He grinned and patted on the soft red fabric over which he already sat and, damn, yes he was feeling like a school girl and yes, he was excited and afraid at the very same time but it was perfectly fine to him. Maybe for the first time in nineteen long years of life he was experiencing something true, with someone he really cared for, on the ship he loved, with the wonderful view of the sea and blue sky just behind his back and the knowledge that he'll have the opportunity to repeat this moment tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow. Happiness is something stupid and childish, the cook thought, but when you're finally happy, after years of grief and sorrowful experiences, then you feel like you can easily come to terms with this immature feeling, oh yeah, you can.

Zoro grinned back and sat beside the cook, resuming from where they had stopped: he couldn't really remember a time in which he had given all of himself into a simple kiss and smiled around Sanji's lips before his tongue slipped out, conquering again his lovers mouth. With his fingers he tried to undo the first two buttons of the cook's shirt and, before he knew, Sanji was already unfastening the others. He was so shocked that he parted and stared, eyes wide-open, at the cook.

"I can grant you my chest, moss-head"

Zoro laughed half-heartedly and looked down at Sanji's semi-exposed form: he didn't want to but he licked his lips.

"Now, you look less like a Neanderthal and more like a perverted old man"

"**You** are telling **me** I'm a pervert?"

Sanji threw his arms around the swordsman's neck and dragged him closer. "Yes, I am".

When he felt Zoro's bare chest against his own, he had to admit he felt a strong repulsion towards his lover but he fought against it and won: anyway, the swordsman must have felt him tensing in his arms because he froze and tried to raise a little bit from the other's body. He avoided Sanji's eyes because he was uncertain of what he should have done next and look out of the window.

But as soon as he turned his neck toward the sea his eyes widened so much he thought they could fall off of their orbs.

"Fuck."

"Oh, really nice, are you kidding me, you fucki—"

Sanji drifted. As he too gave a glimpse at the same direction, he spotted a Marine's war ship getting closer and closer and closer and—

"Go inform the others, marimo, hurry, for fuck's sake!"

* * *

Thanks for reading,

Love.


End file.
